Carlos Alvarez
by peacefulsands
Summary: Fifty prompts give fifty single sentence responses about Cougar.  some implied Jensen/Cougar


**Fandom**: The Losers (Movie-verse)  
><strong>Character<strong>: Sgt Carlos Alvarez (Cougar)  
><strong>Theme<strong>: Table One  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Jensen/Cougar – nothing referenced higher than PG-13, most sentences are post-Movie.

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong><span>50 sentences about Cougar<span>**

**Doll** - Hour after hour, day after day, Cougar sits beside Jensen in the doll factory because after everything that has gone before, and despite all the noise and hustle bustle that goes around him, there is a kind of peace in this.

**Nightmare** - What happened in Bolivia is not his only nightmare, but it's by far the worst and that is saying something.

**Smile** - His smile may not be as broad and easy as Jensen's but when he smiles, it's from his heart.

**Feather** - The feeling of a feather light touch against his skin, the brush of the lightest breath in a kiss, this is what he lives for now; this is what banishes the nightmares for a time.

**Jump** - He's tired of jumping to someone else's orders, someone else's lies; the time has come for him to direct the play, to keep the right people safe and loved and to put the rest behind him as things he may regret but nothing he can change.

**Confusion** - Cougar listens, for the most part, to Jensen's rambles, but he's learnt to hide the confusion that sometimes results from Jensen's leaps from topic to topic and just to listen and appreciate the soft cadence and music of his voice.

**Explanation** - There's no explanation on Earth that Cougar could accept for the things that Max has done, for the price he has made others pay.

**Sky** - There's a peace to be found under a clear blue sky, alone, waiting and watching and keeping his team safe in the best way he knows how.

**Name** - Few people call him Carlos now, though it's the name his mama gave him; he became Cougar so long ago now that it's natural to answer to that instead.

**Flame** - The first light flicker of a flame started with friendship, but now it burns strong and bright with love for Jake and he's sure it will never extinguish.

**Eyes** – How different their eyes are, his and Jake's; the clear sparkle of blue to his own warm brown; the near-sighted computer-tired red rimmed of Jensen's job well done to his own sharp long-sight overseeing of his team, his family: how different their eyes are, yet their hearts and minds are one.

**Fight** - This is more than a fight for his life, it's a fight for justice and retribution for all those who didn't survive.

**Dance** - Through the scope of his rifle, humanity appears like puppets dancing on a stage.

**Winter** - Cold and snow aren't allowed to be a restriction to his job, but winter is not his favorite time of year to be perched exposed on the top of a building as he waits for just the right shot.

**Drink** - He'll savor a shot of top shelf tequila with the best of them, after all, in this line of work, he's more than earned it.

**Perfect** - This here, sitting on the bleachers in the sunshine amongst the crowds of families cheering on their teams, with Jensen at his side and Jensen's niece dribbling the ball down towards the goal; this is perfection.

**Expression** - He doesn't need words, he has a million and one nuances to his expressions and Jensen knows almost all of them.

**Escape** - Jake once asked if he'd escape this life if he could, he didn't have an answer then; now he does, he would but only if Jake came with him.

**Mask** - Reticence or silence, depending on your opinion, is the greatest mask he carries, but he'll drop even that when he's alone with Jensen.

**Bonds** - There are bonds in life that tie you to your birth family and those that tie you to your friends; Cougar knows he has tied himself with ones secured tighter than mere friendship to the Losers and tighter still to Jensen.

**Home** - Home is relative these days; Cougar figures it boils down to wherever Jensen is.

**Hair** - He never really cared what the brass thought of his hair and now it's too much a part of him to ever consider cutting it short.

**Forgotten** - The dead will never be forgotten as long as he is still alive.

**Whisper** - The whisper of a warning through the comms keeps them all alive and Cougar will make sure he's always keeping watch over his team.

**Red** - The sight of a blood red staining spreading on the clothes of any of his team mates turns his stomach and makes his heart beat faster.

**Mind** - Pooch once asked if he minded Jensen's chatter, he just smirked, knowing no one else could ever understand how much it really meant to him, to know that Jensen was here and safe and alive, so goddamned fucking alive, that Cougar could breathe.

**Temple** - The sun beats down as he waits for hour after hour, until his brain feels cooked and ready to burst out of his temples.

**Danger** - There's enough danger in life to make Cougar appreciate the simple things in life; good food, good friends and a shot or more of quality tequila.

**Bruise** - Some bruises are more than skin deep and they will never heal.

**Paper** - There's a piece of paper in an office somewhere that says he's dead, there's another that says he and his team mates are responsible for the death of children; he intends to set that right and ensure that someone pays for it all.

**Temptation** - He's seen where temptation leads, Roque and his search for money and freedom, Clay and his search for vengeance; nothing will change the past, so the only temptation he allows himself is Jensen.

**Shrug** - Cougar is the master of non-verbal communication.

**Frown** - Cougar has learned that it takes more than a passing frown of disapproval to dissuade Jensen once he has his mind set on a plan of action.

**Down** - More often than not getting up to a secure spot with a good view of the action is the hard part; Cougar only really worries when getting down again begins to prove problematic due to the number of enemy personnel in the way.

**Comfort** - After Bolivia, he could have sought comfort in a bottle or in a woman's arms; plenty of men would: he didn't, he found understanding and a comfort he feels he can accept with Jake.

**Loss** - There are losses Cougar will never forget and hell will freeze over long before they could ever be forgiven.

**Found** - For all the bad things that have happened, finding this team was still like coming home and being in his one 'right' place in life.

**Mercy** - Cougar knows Max deserves no mercy.

**Trouble** - Cougar knows that no matter what Clay thinks of their relationship, he trusts Cougar to at least try and keep Jensen out of the worst kind of trouble he thinks up and that, for the most part, Clay's right in his trust – sometimes though Jensen's trouble-seeking gene surprises them all.

**Hate** - Cougar hates that he feels betrayed by his own country, by the government that he pledged his life to when he signed up.

**Broom** - Even given the chance for a clean sweep on his life, there are some things that Cougar wouldn't change; Jensen and Pooch are definitely in there, though sometimes he wonders about Clay.

**Shield** - Cougar recognizes that Jensen uses rambling chatter as a shield in almost the same way that he uses silence; it's just as unnerving to other people.

**Tree** - Perched in a tree for hours on end, waiting for the right shot, probably counts as one of the most uncomfortable things he's done.

**Sleep** - There's something deeply settling in the peace and calm that settles over him as Jake finally falls asleep in his arms.

**Alley** - He's been in more than one bar, in more than one country, where he's had a proposition to meet in a back alley from some girl or guy who wants a quick fuck: it's been a long time since he's even vaguely considered it.

**Present** - The greatest gift in his life now is Jake; without him, Cougar's not sure he could go on, for Jake brings him optimism, hope for the future, a sense of not being alone and greatest of all, love.

**Caught** - He still finds it hard to get his head around the way Roque set them up to be caught; for all the anger and blame he could lay at Clay's door, he could never betray Jensen and Pooch like that.

**Now** - Now he treasures the simple things in life; seeing Pooch and Jolene with their baby, sitting beside Jensen to watch his niece play soccer: he'll treasure them and remind himself that this is why he can never stop until Max has paid and he can be sure Max won't destroy these people.

**Up** - He's not going to admit to anyone, not even Jensen, that he likes the fact he has to look up to kiss Jensen, that when Jensen wraps his arms around him, he feels warm and protected and safe, and like for a moment in time, he can let go and have someone watch out for him: he sometimes thinks maybe Jensen's figured it out anyway.

**Click** - Everything in the moment is just so; his breathing tuned to the beat of his heart, the pulse of life, so that when he pulls the trigger, the bullet can't fail to find its target.


End file.
